


Balance

by kangeiko



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe contemplates sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

This isn't the way Zoe wants it to play out, and she's mighty ashamed of herself for even thinking it.

(she thinks it all the same, and have some mercy on her for it, 'cause no one else will)

Jayne dove forward, knife out, gun arm raised, _big fucking hero_, and - and he _stumbled_. Almost there, almost on time, he stumbled across the loose decking and Vera went flying, her last volley going wild.

"Oh," Kaylee said, surprised, as the Reaver's blade went in her. "What's hap-" And, just like that, the Reaver sliced upwards and split her wide open, stem to stern. "Oh," she said, and gurgled, and looked down at herself spilling out across the deck. "Oh," she said again, and was gone.

"Kaylee!" Wash said, and maybe he was shouting. "Oh, _Kaylee,_" and Zoe hates herself because she's glad for the mess on the deck, glad for herself and for Wash, who is shouting Kaylee's name and her blood is smeared across his shirt and he is horrified and gasping and _alive_.

(and if it hurts just a little more, if they take mal too, maybe _it_ would bring wash back: maybe _it_ would have to)

*

fin


End file.
